Trevor/Bio
*If you plan to edit on Trevor's Bio, you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Bio article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to add information to your leisure. Trevor'' '"ModestCube" Schmidty II '''was an editor, cameraman and main cast member of Cow Chop. History Trevor met Aleks while he was streaming CS: GO. According to Trevor, he was giving Aleks advice on how to make his stream better while in-game; afterward, Aleks added him and they became friends. Later on, he met Aron through a game he and Aleks were playing. Trevor got to know most of the Creatures (such as Kevin, Jordan, and Dan) before moving to Colorado. Originally working for the Creatures, Trevor followed James and Aleks and moved to Cow Chop, where he learned to edit. He became a crucial part of Cow Chop, appearing in most content and even getting his own series before his departure “Woah, That’s a Let’s Play!”. Not much is known about his past with Aleks and James aside from the fact that he became an editor for the channel sometime before they started filming content. Leaving Cow Chop On 28 February, 2018, Trevor announced that he was taking an indefinite vacation, he mentioned that he was taking the break to "work on himself" and that the Cow Chop people were nice enough to grant him that. During his vacation, the series Whoa, That's a Let's Play! was uploaded weekly, this series would serve as his send off, because in April 30, 2018, it was revealed by Trevor that he was officially leaving Cow Chop to follow his own passions in animation and cinematics, Trevor was considering leaving way back in January 2018, and was given the indefinite vacation for him to make his choice. They are on good terms of course, and have streamed together multiple times after his leave. It was revealed that James has been trying to get Trevor to replace him when they were both still at Cow Chop, though this wasn’t possible as Trevor ended up leaving before James. Trivia * Trevor appeared in some of Aleks' content before being part of Cow Chop. * Trevor was The Creatures' animator for 2 months. * James insulted Trevor by saying that he was 16 years old in his special birthday episode of Amazon Prime Time due to his "gift". * He got "really into" VR Porn. * Trevor never really knew James until he moved to Colorado. * When James decided to search up Trevor on a porn website, a porn star called Trevor Knight showed up. * James likes to take a "burst" or "billion" photos of Trevor with his phone according to Geoff and Michael from Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth . * According to James in the CHICKEN TENDER CHALLENGE video, Trevor claims to be the top Chicken Tender Critic. * Trevor sometimes streams on his Twitch account * In a stream, Trevor says that he also does some work for VanossGaming * He is originally from California but has moved multiple times in his childhood. Specifically around the United States (California, Nevada, Arizona, and Utah) and even one time to Japan * He was hit directly in the face with a towel by Gavin Free (Rooster Teeth , Achievement Hunter , and Slow Mo Guys ) during 'Let's Play Live NYC 2016 . * He receives incense through the mail by a company due to them showing off the product multiple times in Behind the Cow Chop videos. * He "has a stepdaughter" according to some of the first videos uploaded to Cow Chop as well as this Twitter post, but it is untrue. * During the First Cow Chop Reddit AMA Questionnaire, Trevor revealed his foot size is 13 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). * Trevor has also stated during that Reddit Questionnaire that he always wanted to be a full-time animator prior to joining the Cow Chop team. * Trevor has two siblings, one of which is a brother named Tyler. * He has stated that his PC specs are pretty "beefy" and it is very good specifically for video rendering but of course video games as well. * According to a statement made in one of this streams, his channel name came simply from him mashing two different words together randomly. * Geoff from Achievement Hunter /Rooster Teeth acknowledged that Trevor at the time was 19 years old in one of their Minecraft Let's Play episodes (Prompting an appropriate reaction from both Michael and Gavin from Achievement Hunter ). Category:Bio